


Photo Slide

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beach Vacation, Comedy, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Photo taking, ice-cream, platonic Verkwan, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Hansol takes pictures with his phone to update fans on his beach vacation.





	Photo Slide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Hansol stood barefoot in the sand, wearing a thick black hoodie, hands in the pockets of his shorts as he gazed at the setting sun. 

The smell of salt mingled with the fresh ocean breeze, and the sound of waves going back and forth was all so soothing. He took out his phone and proceeded to take pictures to upload to his Instagram.

“Hey!”

An arm wrapped around his shoulder, a cone of ice-cream stuck to his face. “Here. Eat it! I had trouble ordering it. Next time, you order.”

That was Seungkwan, returning from his ice-cream fetching venture. 

“Oh, thank you.”

The two sat further up on the beach, enjoying their ice-cream as the sun set. 

“I took some pictures near the ice-cream cart.” Seungkwan held his phone up to Hansol, scrolling through various snapshots. Hansol nodded, reaching into his pocket. “That’s cool, man. I took some too!”

Seungkwan loomed over Hansol’s phone, his face scrunching up in confusion to the photos that scrolled by; an out of focus sunset, a seagull scavenging trash, and--

“Is that a leaf with bird splat?!”

“Yeah. I thought it seemed interesting.”

Seungkwan stared at his friend. “Why are you always so weird?”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Mimi <3  
> Vernon's picture taking habits are hilarious, so I had to write about it xD


End file.
